When a user uploads information of products through a server, the user needs to determine a category of the uploaded product according to product category information provided by the server, and associate the category with the information of the products. However, conventional technologies of determining product category information may present some problems (e.g., inaccurate results and inefficiency). For example, it may be difficult to select proper category when the product category information provided by the server is complex.